Danny and Sam: A Wedding Story
by WhiteTiger3944
Summary: Danny and Sam are getting married! They have to find a house, plan the wedding and honeymoon, plus a little suprise with Jazz. Please R&R enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Danny and Sam: A Wedding Story

22 year-old Danny Fenton and Sam Manson are getting married! What happens in the months leading up to the wedding? They run into old friends, and maybe some not so friendly people. Please R&R and no flames. Thanks 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, but I will one day!

Chapter 1: House Hunting.

Danny and Sam are engaged and out looking for houses to rent or buy. Both of their families know, and were very excited. Danny is a rookie cop and Sam is a vet. Today they are out with their realtor, Michelle Flanagan, looking at different houses. Around 2:00pm they arrived to meet Miss. Flanagan at a 3 bedroom, 2 bath house to rent. They stepped inside to begin their tour.

"Oh Danny, it's beautiful!" Sam exclaimed to her fiancée.

"It is, let's go upstairs."

Michelle Flanagan led them upstairs and into the master bedroom. It was now painted ivory. Danny and Sam both agreed that had to go. The master bathroom was of course connected to the bedroom. Both of them liked that. Then they saw the second and third bedrooms. They were indeed smaller, but very nice. They went back downstairs to finish their tour.

"As you can see, the second bathroom is on this floor down the hallway. Also down the hall way is the kitchen and dining room/breakfast nook." Miss. Flanagan said.

They all went down into the kitchen and dining room. They were indeed impressed. Sliding glass doors led to the patio and a nice yard. This house was indeed a hit with them. They told Michelle they would discuss it and then bid her good-bye. As they walked out toward Danny's car, they heard two voices from the past.

"Oh thank you for the new dress! I loved it!"

"I knew you would."

Danny and Sam whirled around and saw Paulina and Dash getting out of their car next door. Dash then spotted them.

"Well if it isn't Fenton and his Gothic geek girlfriend."

Even though Sam had given up the Goth act, Dash still referred to her as Gothic. Her brown hair now came down to her shoulders, and after removing her contacts she reveled beautiful brown eyes. Today she was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts.

"Don't take about my fiancée that way!" Danny defended her.

"Your fiancée?" Paulina repeated stupidly. "I always knew they would get together."

"What are you doing in this part of town Fenton?" Dash asked.

"For your information we are house hunting. But apparently we have to rethink taking this house do to its "pest" problem." Sam answered.

"Pest problem? We've never had a pest problem." Paulina said stupidly.

"Fine! My wife and I could care less." Dash said and with that they walked back into their house.

"After all these years those two are still such jerks!" Sam exclaimed.

"I know honey, but let's not worry about them. We are getting married, and buying a place of our own, and everything will be perfect."

"Yeah," Sam smiled, "It will be." Sam kissed Danny and giggled.

"How about a bite to eat? I'm starving!" Danny said.

"Sounds great, let's roll." Sam replied.

They hopped in the car and sped away.


	2. To Set a Date

Chapter 2: To set a date.

Two days later Danny and Sam have seen 3 more houses but no luck. Sam was a little distrot, so Danny helped to keep her mind off of it.

"Sam honey, how about we discuss setting a date?"

"Good idea Danny." Smiling, she grabbed a calendar and a pen.

"Ok let's see, its April now…what about sometime in June or July?" She asked.

"June sounds great." As they looked over the weeks in June, Danny said.

"June 28th?"

"Perfect!" Sam exclaimed, "The 28th it is. I'll go call my parents. If I can reach their cell, they are still in London."

"And I'll wait so we can tell mine." Danny said.

Sam laughed and kissed him, "Be right back." She said. She dug around in her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Danny sat down. His mom was downstairs reading in the living room. Danny grabbed his phone and dialed Jazz.

"The Wales residence." Jazz answered.

After college Jazz had married Edward Wales, who was a successful lawyer. She was a doctor. They had a little boy, Rhys Christopher Wales who was almost two and Jazz was expecting again.

"Jazz, its Danny."

"Oh hi Danny, what's up?"

"Could you, Edward, and Rhys come over mom's? Sam and I are cooking dinner, and we have an announcement."

"Oh sure Danny, Edward will home in about 30 minutes and then we'll be over."

"All right see you then, love you."

"Love you to, bye."

Danny hung up his phone and Sam came back into the room.

"Were they excited?" Danny asked.

"Very." Sam said. "They can't wait until the wedding now."

Danny laughed. "Well Jazz, Edward, and Rhys are coming over for dinner, so we can tell them with mom, and then we will tell my dad and Tucker later."

It had been about a year since Jack and Maddie's divorce. Their marriage had been rocky for the last 3 years. They both knew about Danny's powers. Jack blamed himself so much.

"Great!" Sam said.

She sat down with Danny and snuggled up with him. She couldn't wait until the wedding. When her parents got back, her mother and her were going dress shopping. They decided they should start dinner. They got up and headed downstairs. Maddie was sitting on the couch reading. She heard Danny and Sam coming and looked up.

"Hey you two," She said.

"Hello Mrs. Fenton." Sam smiled.

"Hello mom." Danny said as he gave her a kiss.

"Jazz, Edward, and Rhys are coming over for dinner." Danny said.

"Oh all right, I should get started on dinner then."

"No mom, Sam and I are cooking dinner. We have an announcement to make tonight."

"Oh really?" Maddie asked, "What could that be."

"You'll just have to wait and see, come on Sam."

They walked away into the kitchen.

Maddie smiled and she remembered back to when they met at age 5 in Kindergarten. Danny, Sam, and Tucker were stuck on each other like glue ever since then.

Meanwhile in the kitchen

"What should we make Sam?" Danny asked as he looked in the kitchen.

"How about I make my world famous chicken parmesan, you decided what else we'll have?"

"Sounds great how about, mashed potatoes, carrots, rolls, and a salad." Danny said.

"Mmmm I'm hungry already." Sam answered.

They worked in the kitchen for an hour and a half. Finally everything was done so they set the table and walked into the living room. Everyone was there.

"Hey guys!" Danny said.

Rhys giggled and ran over to Danny. He picked him up and spun him around. Rhys laughed with delight.

Jazz got up and gave her brother and future sister-in law a hug. Edward shook Danny's hand. Sam knelt down to Rhys.

"Hey little man," she said to him.

"Am!" Rhys said. He always called her "Am."

He ran into her arms and gave her a hug.

Danny said dinner was ready and he led them to the dining room. Jazz picked up her son, who patted her bulging belly. She walked with him to the dining room. Everyone sat down and fixed their plates. After complimenting Sam and Danny's delicious dinner, Jazz and Maddie started to pry their secret out of them.

Jazz started, "So what is this announcement?"

"Yes do tell." Maddie said smiling.

Sam and Danny laughed and then Sam said, "Ok we'll tell you…we set a date for the wedding."

"Great!" Jazz exclaimed, "When?"

"June 28th." Danny answered.

"Wonderful!" Maddie said.

"A toast," Edward said, "To Sam and Danny."

"Cheers!" Everyone said clinking their glasses together.

Danny kissed his fiancée and the wedding talk continued for hours.


	3. Finding a House

Chapter 3: Finding a house!

Today, Danny and Sam once again met with Michelle Flanagan. They were looking at a 5 bed room, 3 bath, house. Sam had a good feeling about the day. They met Miss. Flanagan at 1:20pm in front of the house. She led them to the porch.

"Now before we go in, this is in your price range, but it needs some fixing up. That's the reason it's not so much as it would normally be."

"That's fine; we were looking forward to fixing up our own place." Danny said.

Michelle led them inside to a nice open living room. Sam loved it, and judging by the look on Danny's face, he did to. Off of the living room was a spacious dining room. Down the hallway was the bathroom and further back was the kitchen. The backyard was a very nice and Sam and Danny were surprised to see a pool. Michelle had not mentioned that.

"I like it so far, let's see the upstairs." Danny said.

They followed Miss. Flanagan upstairs. They were led into the mast bedroom. This one was a white bedroom with lilac carpet. The master bathroom was again, connected to the bedroom. There was also another bathroom upstairs.

"This is very nice Danny." Sam said.

About an hour later, after seeing all the rooms, Danny, Sam and Michelle stood outside in front of Danny's car.

"Well Sam what do you think?" Danny asked.

"I love it! It's perfect. A lot of room for children." Sam nudged.

"My thoughts exactly." Danny smiled. "Michelle…we'll put our offer in."

"Great! I'll call in 1-3 days to tell you if the offer was accepted." Michelle said.

"Wonderful. Thank you so much." Sam said shaking hands with her.

On the ride home, Danny and Sam both agreed to not tell their parents unless they defiantly got the house.

2 days later

Danny had just gotten home from work about an hour ago. He was now lying across his bed sleeping. The ringing of his cell phone woke him up.

"Uh," he moaned as he reached for his phone. "Hello?"

"Danny? It's Michelle."

"Michelle, hi! What's the word?"

"Congratulations Danny, you and Sam are the new owners of a house."

"Oh my God!" He exclaimed, "Thank-you so much Michelle."

"Your welcome, you and Sam need to sign some papers, how about stopping by my office later?"

"We'll be there." Danny smiled.

"Great, well I'll see you then! Bye."

"Thanks Michelle." Danny said as he hung up the phone. He then dialed Sam as fast as he could.

"Hello?" Sam answered the phone.

"Hello beautiful." Danny said.

On the other end Sam blushed, "Hello handsome."

"Guess what?"

"What?" she asked.

"We got the house!"

Sam lost her breath, "Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Oh my God Danny is this wonderful!" She cried.

"Michelle wants us to stop by her office tonight and sign the papers."

"Oh yea of course, I'll pick you up around…6:00?"

"Sounds great gorgeous." Danny said.

"Danny, stop, I'm blushing to no end."

"Well get used to it, just wait until we're married!"

They both laughed and talked for a little while longer.

"Well it's almost five, I'm going to get something to eat and then I'll pick you up in about an hour." Sam said.

"Ok, I love you beautiful."

"Love you to handsome."

Sam hung up the phone a broke out into a huge grin. She couldn't believe it. In about two months they would be married and have their own home. Sam hummed merrily while making dinner. She heard noises in the living room and walked in to see what was going on. She walked into the living room and saw her parents.

"Samantha!" Her mother said.

"Mom! Dad! You guys are home early. I thought you were coming back in two more days."

"Well we decided to come home early; after all we wanted to see our beautiful bride-to-be daughter." Her father said.

Sam gave her parents hugs and said that dinner was ready. She brought our turkey with mixed vegetables and rice. They all sat down together.

"Mom, dad, I have an announcement."

"Another one? First the date of the wedding now what?" Her mother kiddingly asked.

"Danny and I…found a house! It's ours!" Sam said excited.

"Sam this is wonderful!" He father replied, "What is it like?"

"Well its well within our price range. It needs some fixing up, that's why it a little cheaper, it has 5 bedrooms, and 3 bathrooms."

"Oh Sam, it sounds lovely indeed. When can we see it?" her mother asked.

"Well we will find out how soon we can move in tonight. Danny and I have to go sign the papers. We don't plan to "live" there until after we come back from our honeymoon."

"Did you and Danny decide where you are going?" Her father asked.

"Well…" she sighed, "We wanted to go to Italy, but after buying the house it's too expensive, so we honestly don't know if we can afford a honeymoon."

Little did Sam know, her parents already knew where they were honeymooning at.

Danny and Sam arrived at Michelle Flanagan's office at 5:59. They went inside and took their seats. About five minutes later they headed back to Michelle's office. After talking for about 15 minutes about procedures and legal stuff, Danny and Sam signed the papers. At 6:32 they officially owned the house. Michelle had said to them it would take about a month for the inspection to take place and then they could start moving in. Danny and Sam agreed they would move their furniture in but no themselves until after the wedding.


	4. Tuxes, Dresses, Planning, Oh my!

Chapter 4: Tuxes, Dresses, Planning, Oh My!

It was the after noon of May 1st and everyone was shopping. Sam, her mother, Maddie and Jazz (Sam's maid of honor) went dress shopping. Danny, Jack, Mr. Manson, Edward and Rhys, and Tucker (Danny's best man) went shopping for their tuxes. Sam and Danny had decided to have pink and white roses at their wedding. Sam was going to carry and bouquet of pink and white roses.

At the wedding dress shop

"Guys!" Sam called to her bridesmaids, "What do you think these for bridesmaids' dresses?"

Maddie, Jazz, and Mrs. Manson (Elizabeth) came over to where Sam was standing. She was holding a beautiful rose pink dress. It was a spaghetti strap with a wrap, a flowing bottom, and white rose on the right side waist.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Jazz exclaimed.

"Breathtaking!" Maddie and Elizabeth chimed in.

"Great! This is the one I want. Now to look for my dress." Sam said.

They found the dresses in their sizes (Jazz had to ask for a maternity dress) and followed Sam to the front where wedding dresses were on display.

Meanwhile the guys are trying on their tuxes.

Edward came out of the changing room with Rhys. Jack, Danny, Mr. Manson (Thurston) and Tucker were standing waiting to see Rhys.

"Hey little guy," Danny said as he bent down, "You look handsome."

Rhys giggled and hugged his Uncle Danny. Everyone's tuxes fit so they changed back and went to look at ties. Edward picked out a red one, and picked up a little blue clip on for Rhys. Jack, Danny, Thurston, and Tucker all picked out black ones. After they paid they headed back to Danny's to wait for the girls.

Back with the women.

"Come on out Sam!" Jazz said. She couldn't wait to see this wedding dress on Sam.

The door opened and Sam came out. She looked breathtaking. She picked out a pure white, strapless, dress that had a long tailing bottom and sparkles on top.

"Sam, you look like you came out of a fairy tale." Maddie said.

"Gorgeous!" Elizabeth said.

"You look like a princess." Jazz said to her.

Sam looked in the mirror. She could see herself holding her bouquet, walking up the aisle toward Danny.

"This is it! The one I'm going to get married in."

Meanwhile at Danny's

Thurston, Edward, Rhys, Jack, Tucker and Danny were sitting in the living room when the girls came in.

"Hey guys." Sam said as she kissed Danny.

"Hey," Danny said, "You guys get everything?"

"Yup, you?" She asked.

"Yup. You should see Rhys in is little outfit. He was adorable." Danny replied.

The girls sat down with the guys and started to talk. Rhys was asleep upstairs.

"Sam, Danny, have you decided where you want to go for your honeymoon?" Maddie asked.

Sam and Danny's smiles faded. Danny started, "Well we wanted to go to Italy originally."

"But after the house payments, we can't afford. We'll have to hold off for a while." Sam finished.

Elizabeth smiled, "Maddie, Thurston, Jack, should we tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Sam asked confused.

"Well," Maddie began, "We knew that you wouldn't be able to afford a honeymoon."

"And we knew you wanted to go to Italy." Jack said.

"So the four of us chipped in." Thurston said.

"And paid for your all expenses paid Italy honeymoon." Elizabeth finished.

Sam and Danny were speechless. They didn't know what to say. After what seemed like forever Danny spoke.

"You're…you're serious?"

"Yes!" Maddie cried.

"Danny! We're going to Italy!" Sam exclaimed.

They rushed over and hugged each other and the thank-you's never stopped. Danny and Sam were excited beyond belief.

"This is incredible! I can't believe it!" Danny cried.

"I can't either! How can we thank-you?"

Maddie smiled, "Just have a wonderful time."

It all seemed too wonderful to be true. It seemed like a dream. Sam had to pick herself a few times to make sure it wasn't.


	5. Here comes the brideand the baby!

Chapter 5: Here comes the bride…and the baby!

It was two weeks before Danny and Sam's wedding. Everyone was nervous and anxious. Everything was set. The flowers were ordered, the church was book, the R.S.V.P's were in, they had their wardrobe, and everything was going according to plan. Until 1:20 in the morning on June 14th when Danny's cell phone rang. He woke up with a startle.

"Hello?" He asked tired and weary.

"Danny! It's Edward. I'm at the hospital, Jazz is in labor!"

"Oh my God! How is she doing?"

"Well the nurse just took her back; I'm in the waiting room."

"I'll be right there." He said hanging up his phone. He hated to wake Sam but she would want to know. He dialed her cell number.

"Hello?" She asked seeming very awake and alert.

"Sam, its Danny. Jazz is in labor. I'm going to wake my mom and we are heading to the hospital."

"Oh! I'll meet you there." She hung up the phone and Danny went to wake his mom.

Not even 5 minutes later, Danny and Maddie were in the car heading toward the hospital. The walked in and asked for Jazz Wales. The nurse led them back to the waiting room where Jack, Edward and a sleeping Rhys were at.

"Danny! Maddie!" Edward said as he gave them each a hug.

"How is Jazz?" Maddie asked.

"Well they took her back about 15 minutes ago. I honestly don't know yet."

Just then Sam came in and Danny hugged and kissed her.

"How's Jazz sweetie?" She asked her fiancée.

"We don't know yet. Let's sit down."

Everyone sat back down. Rhys woke up and saw everyone. He smiled and said, "Ram! Am! An!" which meant Grandma, Sam, and Danny.

"Hey little guy. Sam said to him.

He gave Maddie and Danny hugs then went over and crawled into Sam's lap and lied his head down on her chest. She stroked his hair and talked to him.

Everyone smiled at the sight, it was beautiful.

"You're going to make a great mother." Edward said.

"Indeed." Danny agreed. He kissed her once more.

Within the next hour everyone fell asleep except Sam and Rhys. Sam got down on the floor and read him books, and played with him. They even had a tickle fight, and when Rhys tickled her she laughed and giggled which made him smile.

Another hour later everyone was up again. They were awoken to Rhys and Sam's giggling. Danny was touched by the way she loved Rhys, all children. She was defiantly going to make a great mother. Just then a nurse walked in.

"Are all of you here for Jazz Wales?" She asked.

"Yes." Edward said.

"Congratulations. Jazz gave birth to a beautiful baby girl at 3:58am."

Everything screamed with delight. They hugged each other and were so happy.

"Can we see her?" Maddie asked.

"Of course," the nurse said.

Danny bent down to Rhys. "Hey little guy, wanna come with me?"

Rhys shook his head, and said, "Am!"

Danny laughed, "Ok you go with Sam. You don't mind do you hon?"

"Are you kidding? Not at all!" she said.

Rhys ran back over to her and she picked him up and followed the others out of the room. The nurse led them to Jazz's room. She looked tired but so happy. She was holding a small pink bundle.

"Hey everyone!" Jazz said smiling.

"How is my baby girl?" Jack asked.

"Fine daddy. Edward come see your baby daughter."

Edward walked over and look down and the baby. She was beautiful.

"Did you guys decide on a name?" Maddie asked.

"We did." Edward said, "Jazz do you want to tell them?"

Jazz smiled, "Its Anne, Anne Laura Wales."


	6. Before the Wedding

Chapter 6th: Before the Wedding.

It was the morning of June 28th, Sam and Danny's wedding day. Jazz, Mrs. Fenton, and Mrs. Manson were in the bridal room with Sam. She was extremely nervous. They still had about 2 hours until the wedding. They were fixing each others hair and make-up, and trying to calm Sam down.

"Sam, stop fidgeting. I'll never get your hair done this way."

"Sorry Jazz, I'm so nervous!"

"Nervous?" Elizabeth asked, "Why dear?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's possible to have anymore butterflies then I do now."

"I understand Sam," Maddie said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "When I married Jack, I was as nervous as can be. But once you walk up the aisle, it will all go away."

"Thanks Mrs. Fenton." Sam said hugging her.

Meanwhile in the Groom's room at the church

Tucker, Thurston, Jack, Edward and Rhys were in the groom's room with Danny. He to was very nervous.

"Tucker, I'm so nervous. What can I do to make this go away?"

Thurston came over to Danny and patted him on the back.

"I understand my boy, how nervous you feel that is. But when you see your bride walking up the aisle, you will forget about everything else. I promise you that."

Danny smiled. "Thanks Mr. Manson."

Back in the bridal room

Everyone was now fixing each other's make-up. Maddie and Elizabeth did each others, and Sam and Jazz did each others. As they were doing so, Maddie, Elizabeth, and Jazz were all sharing wedding stories with each other. All Sam could think about was seeing Danny at the end of the aisle. She couldn't wait to see him. One sight of him and all her nervousness would go away.

"Sam? You ok honey?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah, I'm perfect."

Back in the groom's room

Danny, Edward, and Tucker were all fussing over Rhys, trying to fix his hair, put on his suit and tie.

"Look at you little man!" Danny exclaimed.

"You look so handsome!" Tucker said.

Rhys giggled and ran over to admire himself in the mirror. Jack came back inside the room.

"Everyone is here, we are ready to start."

"Places!" Tucker shouted.

Danny fixed his tie and followed everyone out the door.

In the Bridal Room"

"Is everyone ready?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes I think so." Maddie said.

"Let's Roll." Sam said.


	7. The Wedding

Chapter 7: The Wedding

Danny was standing at the alter, as nervous as anyone could be, when the music began. Then he saw a little girl come into sight, the flower girl, Sam's second cousin, Clara. The 4 year old walked up the aisle in a cute little pink dress, throwing rose petals up and down the aisle. Then came little Rhys who was the ring bearer. He walked up the aisle carefully so he would not drop the rings. Then came the bridesmaids. Jazz and Tucker walked together (since she was maid of honor and he was best man), then came Edward and Mrs. Manson, then Maddie and Jack. Finally everyone stood up for the bride.

Danny lost his breath as he saw Sam walking with her father up the aisle. She had never looked more beautiful in her entire life. When she reached Danny he held out his hand, which she took and the service began.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, friends and family, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in marriage." The Pastor Williams said. "Marriage is a rocky road, with doubts, but no journey is greater because there is love, reward, loyalty, partnership, and trust. I understand that Danny and Sam have written their own vows. Danny you may start."

Danny sighed and started, "Samantha Manson, I've known you my whole life, and have always dreamed of this day. Now here we are. It's hard to believe, but we are here. Starting a new life together, the way we always planned. I promise to love you, stay by you, honor and cherish you for all the days I live…and longer."

Pastor Williams said, "Samantha, you may go."

Sam sniffed and dried her tears and started, "Daniel Fenton, when I met you on the playground that day in Kindergarten, only one word came to my mind, 'annoying'."

This statement made everyone, including Danny laugh.

"But," Sam started again, "Over time I realized you were not annoying, but protective. And that's what made me fall in love with you, your ability to care, love and protect. I promise that I will care, love, and protect you as long as I live…and longer."

By this time there wasn't a dry eye in the church. The pastor then asked who had the rings. Rhys held up his hand and handed Pastor Williams the rings. He took them and spoke again.

"Daniel, place this ring on Samantha's finger and repeat after me, 'With this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Danny said slipping the ring onto her finger.

"Samantha place this ring on Daniel's finger and say, 'With this ring I thee wed."

Sam placed the ring on his finger, "With this ring I thee wed."

"Then if no one here has cause for objection, by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Danny turned to the crowd and said, "My pleasure."

Everyone laughed, cried, and cheered as Danny kissed Sam passionately. They walked down the aisle as husband and wife.

heads up! There's still one more chapter lol


	8. The Reception

Chapter 8: The Reception.

FYI: The verses to the song in this chapter is my song.

"And now," Jack said to the crowd in the reception hall, "May I present the new Mr. and Mrs. Fenton!"

Everyone cheered as Danny and Sam entered the hall. They sat at the head table with the Maddie, Jack, Elizabeth, Thurston, Edward, Jazz (little Anne in her arms), Rhys and Tucker. Danny and Sam made an announcement before sitting down.

"Thank you everyone for joining us on this special day. The food will be ready soon; we'll eat and then get the party started." Danny said to the crowd.

Sam then picked up where he left off. "You'll notice that there are little bells for each person. I'm sure most of you are familiar with the tradition of what I call "kissing bells." Whenever you want Danny and me to kiss just ring your bells."

Instantly everyone picked up their bells and started ringing them.

Danny laughed and said, "As you wish."

He grabbed Sam and kissed her long and lovingly. Needless to say there was more cheering.

Just then a caterer came up to Danny and Sam. Danny stood back up and announced, "Food is served. Table by table, go up and help yourselves."

The head table went first, and then the first table went, second, etc. Soon everyone was eating, talking, laughing, and of course ringing their bells. About an hour went by and then Tucker stood up.

"Who is ready to see the newlywed's first dance?"

Their friends and family cheered, and rang their bell.

"Very well, the song they will be dancing to, is their special song, All I need is you."

Danny and Sam walked onto the dimmed dance floor where a spotlight was on them and a disco ball brought light to the room. They started dancing.

"I used to think,

When I was young

I needed to have everything

Had to meet everyone

But now I know

That's not true

All I need is your love

All I need is you."

Sam rested her head on Danny's chest. They both remember when they danced to this song at the high school prom."

"I don't need the sun

And I don't need the moon

All I need is your love,

All I need is you

Because you are my sun

Because you are my moon

I don't need anything

Anything but you."

As the song finished everyone clapped and rang their bells. Danny and Sam invited everyone to come up and dance with them. The party went on for hours. Finally around 9:00 that evening Danny and Sam said to everyone.

"Thank you for attending our special day but now it's time for my wife and me, by the way I love calling Sam my wife, to go on our honeymoon! Enjoy the rest of the party!"

Everyone clapped, rang their bells, and threw rice at the newlyweds as they walked out the door of the hall.

The End There will be more stories to come.


End file.
